You Know You Want To
by Caskettfan101
Summary: When the gang goes to the Old Haunt, an intense game of truth or dare helps Kate and Castle finally admit there feeling for each other
1. Chapter 1

It was Friday night and it was the annual get together with Esposito, Lanie, Castle, Ryan and Beckett. The gang arrived at the Old Haunt around 7:00. They all had off the next day and they were going to party all night. After about the sixth or seventh round of drinking they were all wasted except for one. Castle wasn't allowed to drink because he was on pain killers after throwing out his back while chasing down a suspect with Beckett. All of his friends including Kate were totally wasted, that's when they had the bright idea to play truth or dare. Everyone agreed to a couple of rounds, but Castle was a little hesitant. He wasn't sure about playing truth or dare while being sober, but then again no of his friends would remember what he or they would do anyway, or so he thought. Lanie asked the first question "Truth or Dare Kate?" Lanie knew her friend would never give up the chance to get a good dare and Lanie had the perfect dare in mind. Kate happily replied with a smirk on her face "DARE" Lanie then replied with a sarcastic remark "You asked for it honey" she then continued to tell Kate the dare "I dare you to take Castle's shirt of only using your teeth" Kate's cheeks flushed all different sorts of colors as she turned to Castle. Kate was in fact was not drunk but only acting like it because she had lunch plans with her dad the next day and didn't want her father to see her with a hangover. She knew that Castle thought she was drunk, so he probably wouldn't mind, plus it was a dare after all she didn't ask to do it. As Kate and Castle's eyes meet chills ran down her back and the look on his face brightened the room 10 times more. Kate said to Castle "Are you going to make me wait all day, get over here" Castle was a little taken back by what Kate said and the fact that she was actually going to go through with this but he quickly stood up in front of Kate. Kate looked up and down his buff body. Not wanting to waste any more time Kate lowered herself down to the hem of Castle's shirt. She put her lips and her body almost melted when she felt the soft yet firmness of his skin. Castle almost fainted. Kate decided to have some fun. She teased Castle by slowly pulling his shirt up and letting her tongue slide up his bare chest. During this heated event Castle heart pumped at 100 times the speed it was normally. When Kate reached the top of Castle's neck she pressed herself up against him and she could feel his erection and it melted her. Then after a second she slid away from him leaving Castle in shock. All Castle could mutter was the word "Wow" Lanie, Esposito and Ryan were all laughing and Kate sat down with a pride in herself. After Castle pulled his shirt completely off and caught his breath he sat down. He could wait to see what Kate would come up with or who she would ask.


	2. Chapter 2

_**After Castle pulled his shirt completely off and caught his breath he sat down. He could wait to see what Kate would come up with or who she would ask.**_

Kate knew exactly who she was going to pick she wanted this person to finally tell the love of their life exactly how they were feeling so,

Kate said "Javier truth or dare?"

Javi looked at her with a smile and said "Dare Becks"

Kate then replied with a huge smile on her face "Tell Lanie exactly how much you love her while staring into her eyes."

Javier then turned to his significant other grabbed her hand and looked right into her eyes and said "Chica, you know how every night the stars light up the sky well each of those stars represent something I love about you."

As Lanie eyes welled up Esposito took the opportunity to lean into Lanie personal space and steal a kiss.

After a cute yet awkward make-out session Lanie turned to Kate a mouthed the words THANK YOU!

When that adorable Esplanie moment it was Javier's turn.

Javi turned to his best friend Kevin Ryan and he had an evil smirk on his face "Yo Kevin truth or dare?"

Kevin knew if he picked truth that he would have to tell one of his deepest secrets so he picked dare.

Esposito had to think he wanted the dare to be good. Finally after a minute or so he got it, the perfect dare for his best bro.

"Okay Kevin …. I dare you to… on Monday go up to Montgomery and tell him your undying love for him on one knee."

Lanie, Castle and Kate's mouths all dropped and they all went into shock when Kevin actually agreed.

Kate could not wait until Monday, she knew Montgomery would get a kick out of it and so would basically the entire precinct all she could think was poor Ryan.

As the group ordered another round of drinks Ryan got a call from Jenny and decided to call it a night.

As everyone said goodbye he informed the group that Lanie would take his place. But before they would ask the next truth or dare Lanie suggested to leave the Old Haunt so they could ask more "FUN" dares.

Beckett said that they could go to her apartment because Alexis and Martha would be at the loft and she didn't think that they would appreciate the fun they were going to have.

As a group they grabbed their coats, called a cab and headed to Kate's apparetment to have a night of fun and sex…yness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**As a group they grabbed their coats, called a cab and headed to Kate's apartment to have a night of fun and sex…yness. **_

They got to Kate's apartment around Eleven O'clock. When they got inside Kate grabbed some wine glasses and they all piled into the living room.

They sat in a circle Lanie next to Javi and Kate next to Castle.

Lanie didn't forget that it was her turn to ask the next truth or dare.

Lanie knew the only person who wasn't asked truth or dare yet was Castle, but instead of asking Castle she had a better idea.

"Kate Truth or Dare" Lanie said as she giggled.

Beckett knew never to pick truth with Lanie because she knew too much about her and the way she felt about Castle.

Kate then replied "Dare"

Lanie started to laugh and said "Castle you're going to thank me for this later."

Lanie then began to tell Kate her dare.

"Kate I dare you to take Castle's pants off… but you have to do it blind folded. And Castle no helping what so ever."

Esposito busted out laughing and Castle turned all sorts of red.

Then Lanie went into Kate's room and grabbed one of her scarfs and went to join her friends again.

That's when Castle said to Kate "Listen Kate you don't have to do this..."

Kate cut him off by putting her fingers to his lips and saying "No. I want to."

Castle was shocked by her remark and knew she must be hammered for her to be agreeing to this dare.

But she wasn't (LOL)

Castle stood up in the in the center of the floor.

Then Kate stood right in front of him. (Remember that Castle's shirt is off from the first dare)

Lanie got up and blindfolded her.

She made sure that it was extra tight and double wrapped so her friend would be forced to explore Castle's (hot) body.

As Lanie blindfolded Kate, Kate's could feel this tingling sensation go running through her body and she knew it was all because of the man standing in front of her.

Once Lanie was all done Kate began her wonderful journey to finding Castle's pants.

The first thing that her delicate hands touched were those hard pecks of Castle.

She trailed her hands down them making sure to touch his nipples.

She moved her hands over the solid abs that lay beneath her fingertips.

She wondered over them memorizing every line and curve.

Kate was getting so wet that she thought she might soak through her thin laced panties.

Kate found the hem of Castle's pants but pretended not to notice it and moved one hand on his ass and the other on his huge solid hard erection.

When Castle felt Kate's hand on his ass he was shocked but when he felt Kate's hand on his dick it was like his soul left his body and he went to heaven.

All of the facticity he had about her touching him in his personal square this couldn't be more perfect.

While Castle legs were giving way and Kate continued to get hotter Esposito and Lanie were air fighting each other and were cheering Kate on as if they were about to win a prize.

Kate blocked out their cheers because she was focused on one thing and one thing only. CASTLE!

So, Kate continued and moved her finger tips up Castle's jean covered erection and found the button of his pants.

She lingered there playing with it until finally unbuttoning it.

She playful touched the hem of his boxers and slipped one finger underneath and slid her finger across the underneath of the hem.

Then she brought her hands top the top of Castle's pant and slowly brought the down his long muscular legs.

When Castle's pants hit the floor all he was left standing in were his silky baby blue boxers that complimented his body very well.

Kate yelled at Lanie to hurry up and get the blindfold off her saying it was so tight and giving her a headache, but really she just wanted to look at what her hands just touched.

Lanie hurriedly got up and untied the blindfold while Castle was left there half naked.

As soon as Kate's hazel eyes met the bright blue eyes of Castle her heart melted.

All she said was Wow and he responded with a wow to.

Kate couldn't wait for it to be her turn and was wishing that it would have something envoling Castle and that gorgusly chiziled body of his.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Kate couldn't wait for it to be her turn and was wishing that it would have something involving Castle and that gorgeously chiseled body of his. **_

Now it was Kate's turn to ask a dare and she was determined to make it good.

Kate decided to ask Lanie Truth or Dare.

Lanie replied saying "Do your best dare Kate"

Kate knew this was code for make me do something sexy with Javier.

Kate thought long and hard and came up with what she thought was genius.

"Lanie I dare you to go into my bedroom with Javi and let him using toothpaste write something anywhere he wants on your body."

Javier got an evil glimmer in his eye, Lanie's heart beat speeded up and Castle's mouth hung in shock, while Kate sat there with a gigantic smile on her face.

Kate in her on way was giving Lanie and Javi an intimate way to connect, but she was also giving Castle and herself some time alone.

As Lanie and Javi went into the bedroom Kate moved closer to Castle and put her hand on his leg near the waistband of his boxers.

Kate was ready for a relationship with him and she was determined to make it happen tonight.

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry I haven't posted lately I was soo busy with studying for finals. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Kate was ready for a relationship with him and she was determined to make it happen tonight**_

As Lanie and Esposito were doing God knows what, Kate just sat there playing with the hem of Castle's boxers.

Castle not knowing what to do put his hand on Kate's and looked her in the eyes and said "Kate what are you doing?"

She gave him this innocent look (like a child) and replied "Nothing".

Then she stuck her hand inside his boxers resting her hand on his thigh.

Castle let out this sort of squeal/moan.

Kate giggled a little.

It made her feel so good, that he reacted the way he did.

Castle said to her in a low voice "Kate…"

But before he could speak any further Kate put her finger to his lip and said "I want to and I know you want to, too."

He look at her and said "But Kate, I don't think you realize what you're doing, I refuse to take advantage of you when you're drunk."

Kate then took her hand out of his boxers sat on his lap and whispered in his ear "Well it's a good thing I'm not drunk then"

Castle just stared at this wonderful being on his lap and said "Well that is a good thing then"

Kate got of his lap and said "You want a drink of water or something?"

Castle nodded his head and asked "Kate why aren't you drinking?"

"Well I had a drink or two but I didn't want to get drunk because I have lunch plans with my dad tomorrow and I don't think it would go to well if I met up with him with a very bad hangover." Kate answered.

As she gave Castle his water Lanie and Javier walked out.

Javi had this bright smile and said "Sorry it took so long, but someone insisted on me licking of the toothpaste"

Lanie's cheeks turned bright red and he smacked while saying "Javi!"

Kate and Castle laughed and Javier and Lanie sat down to continue there truth or dare game.


End file.
